With the rapid development of network technology, there have been more and more live network platforms (i.e., network platforms for real-time or near real-time presentation of multimedia information). Various kinds of multimedia information may be presented via the live network platforms, such as videos, audio recordings, and photographs.
In the related art, a “live” mobile phone (for example, a mobile phone of an anchor or other broadcaster/presenter) may log into a server of the live network platform, then the server may send a live network address to the live mobile phone. After that, live video information may be collected (i.e., captured or recorded) using a camera of the live mobile phone, and live audio information may be collected by a microphone of the live mobile phone. Finally, the live mobile phone may send multimedia information including collected live video information and live audio information to the live network address. A “playing” mobile phone (for example, a mobile phone of an audience member who is normally not in the vicinity of the live mobile phone and is thus generally too remote to directly perceive the video and audio information being collected) may also log into the server of the network live platform, then the server may be triggered to send the multimedia information from the live network address to the playing phone, such that the playing mobile phone can receive the multimedia information and play it for the audience member.
However, the multimedia information collected by the camera or the microphone of the live mobile phone may have poor quality, and the multimedia information sent from the server to the playing mobile phone may also have poor quality, resulting in low-quality live multimedia information experiences for audiences.